


Lazy Days

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, PWP, Showers, Tickles, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Sam is getting ready for a lazy day of research.  Gabriel has other plans.





	Lazy Days

Sam inspected the closet trying to determine what he was going to wear today. When he finally decided he turned around and found himself face to face with his angel. With a yelp Sam jumped and scrambled sideways. “Hey, no fair tickling!” Sam declared.

“Should have said that before Samsquach.”

Sam wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes at the same time. “Do you really have to use that nickname?”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Gabriel asked. 

“Mm,” Sam hummed. “Been too busy looking at you instead,” he told Gabriel as he moved closer and pulled his angel into his arms. 

“Careful,” Gabriel cautioned with a wink. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Like I don’t know that?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“Mm,” Gabriel hummed. “Care to show me how much?”

“Definitely,” Sam agreed, nuzzling against Gabriel’s neck. “Want to join me in the shower?”

“You mean do I want to see you naked and covered in water? Hm, let me think about that,” Gabriel teased. 

Reaching a hand up Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly they were both in the bathroom and naked. Wrapping an arm around his angel Sam leaned down and pressed their lips together. Gabriel hummed happily before parting his lips. Sam smiled softly before slipping his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth and deepening the kiss. When he finally drew back both of them were panting slightly.

“So, uh, shower?” Gabriel asked.

“Mm,” Sam agreed.

They entered the shower and Sam adjusted the water. Gabriel would be fine with whatever temperature. In the past Sam had asked the angel but Gabe always claimed he could just change how it felt to him and Sam could make it however hot he wanted. Finally he turned the knob to change the flow of water and start the shower. Turning around he cocked an eyebrow at Gabriel and waited. With a grin the angel turned and snagged the washcloth.

With so much of his life completely out of his hands Sam was happy he had this. When things got too out of hand he could always count on his angel to help keep him grounded. Gabe always knew just what he needed. In the early stages of their relationship Sam had been hesitant at first, fearing to go too far. After all, Gabriel was an angel. He needn’t have worried. Gabriel, for his part, took every opportunity to express just how much he enjoyed their time together. 

After soaping the washcloth Gabriel began washing Sam starting with his arms. Sam relaxed as his angel washed him. God it felt so good. When he was done with the arms he started on Sam’s chest next. They’d learned the hard way to leave the back for last. If they didn’t leave it for last then it took twice as long to finish the shower. Sam smiled at that. Sometimes that was nice too. Before rinsing Sam off Gabriel pressed himself against Sam’s chest.

“You’re going to get all soapy before it’s my turn to wash you,” Sam murmured softly.

“Don’t care,” Gabriel told him, tilting his head upward.

Laughing Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel. “Finish up, I want to get my hands on you now.”

“You got it.”

They finished showering with only minimal distractions and dried each other. Back in the bedroom they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Extracting himself Sam moved to lay over his angel, one hand on either side of him, and stared down. So perfect, he thought. Perfect and mine. “Turn over,” Sam ordered. With a grin Gabriel complied. As soon as Gabriel was laying on his stomach Sam lowered himself down the bed and laid down between Gabe’s legs. “Lube?”

There was the sound of a snap before Gabe’s arm lowered to within Sam’s reach. Sam took the lube and flipped the lid open. Carefully he made sure his first two fingers were coated well before slowly slipping the index into his angel. Gabriel gave a soft hum of contentment and Sam smiled. Carefully he slowly worked the finger in and out, gently pulling sideways occasionally. When he was satisfied Gabriel was stretched enough Sam added his middle finger and continued stretching his angel. Gabriel moaned softly and shifted slightly. 

They didn’t have many rules but the main one was that Sam was in charge whenever they were together. Even though Gabriel could stop him with just a thought he allowed Sam to maintain control. It helped give Sam something in his life that he had absolute control over even if was partially an illusion. If Gabriel really wasn’t in the mood Sam wouldn’t press the issue but Gabriel was always in the mood. Sam smiled at that thought. With his left hand he flicked open the lid on the lube and poured some on his ring finger. Gabriel gave a grunt of displeasure at the stillness of the fingers stretching him.

“Impatient,” Sam chastised with a smirk.

“You try waiting for you to be ready,” Gabriel huffed.

Sam smiled. It was true though. This part was for Sam. He loved taking care of his angel. Gabriel was an angel and could will himself ready if he wanted. Instead he waited patiently for Sam stretch him. That Gabriel would wait patiently, or as patiently as he ever waited for anything, for Sam to stretch him made Sam happy. With the same exaggerated care Sam inserted the third finger and continued stretching his angel. When he was satisfied Sam poured some of the lube into his hand and coated himself. As always, he took a moment to stare at his angel in amazement. No matter how long he lived he would never understand how he got so lucky as to have Gabriel in his life.

Finally he leaned forward, lined up, and slipped inside. Both of them moaned in pleasure at the same time. When he was finally all the way in Sam leaned down and slowly ran his tongue over the top of Gabriel’s left ear. Lightly he blew across it and Gabriel shivered. When he learned how sensitive Gabriel’s ears were he took every opportunity to play with them. Finally he drew back and with deliberate slowness pressed forward.

“Tease,” Gabriel muttered.

“You know it,” Sam told him. “Besides, you like it and you know I’ll always follow through.”

“Mm,” Gabriel hummed.

With the same careful and calculated ease Sam pulled back until he was almost all the way out and pressed forward. He continued this pace until he couldn’t stand it. Finally he sped up slowly bit by bit. Gabriel rocked back and forth meeting him thrust for thrust and moaning. Using his left hand to hold himself steady Sam used his right to reached around Gabriel and grip him firmly. Stroking Gabe in time with each thrust and panting he sucked the tip of Gabriel’s ear between his lips and flicked his tongue over it. 

“Sam,” Gabriel moaned loudly.

“Come for me,” Sam demanded.

Within seconds his baby was coming for him. The way Gabriel’s ass felt clenching around him forced Sam over the edge as well. His eyes slid closed and his brain skitzed as the orgasm shot through him. By the time he was able to form some semblance of thought the first thing he noticed was Gabe’s hips still slowly rocking against him.

“Mm,” Sam hummed. He brought his hands up to still the hips. Gabriel complied and stopped moving. “Damn,” Sam said softly.

“Mm, yep,” Gabriel agreed.

Finally pulling out Sam moved to lay down next to his baby. “Clean?”

With a grin Gabriel snapped his fingers cleaning them both. Turning onto his side he shifted his way backward until he was pressed firmly against Sam’s chest. Lazily Sam dropped an arm over Gabe and sighed happily. 

“Love you Gabe,” Sam murmured.

“Love you too Samsquach.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this multi-chapter at some point but it won't be anytime soon. If I do write more for this there will be more tags added.


End file.
